Digitally Together
by BabyBee3
Summary: Placed in season 1. It feels like we've been here for forever. Tai's sister fell from the sky and I'm making friends with a computer geek. I never thought twice about Izzy as being a great guy. I think the worse part about this is...I think I like Sora!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Bee back with another story! YAY!! Well this one's back in season one!!! YAY! I don't think I've read any stories that take place back in season one...hmmm oh well I hope you enjoy this Matt and Sora story!  
Chapter 1 of Digitally Together!**

It feels like we've been here forever and I'm really getting sick of Mimi's complaining. I don't think she's stopped since we arrived here. Izzy has no clue to how long it's been...which sucks. And if that didn't sound bad, I think I'm starting to like Sora. I keep catching myself staring at her. I think I'm just losing it...which is worse. Tk's not coping well either, since he's the youngest. He's got Patamon, but I think he's still kind of lonely considering he's clinging to me.

"Can we take a break? My feet hurt and it's hot!" Oh no! Mimi's complaining again, but this time I have to agree with her. This road was leading us no where and we've been walking for hours. There wasn't any shade because there was no trees, just tons of grass as far as the eye could see.

"I agree we should take a break!" Joe. I have to admit he'd be the coolest nerd I've ever met if he weren't so scared all the time. Izzy is my favorite out of the two of them. He's really hard working and considerate. This kid is defiantly going places, unlike me who'll probably be on the street playing my harmonica for money. Who am I kidding dad'll never let it happen.

"Come on just a little while longer. I can see a lake in the distance!" Tai said, shading his eyes to block the sun. I don't see a lake in the distance.

"You're hallucinating." I said. Tai was glaring at me now. I looked over at Sora who was standing next to me. "Do you see a lake?" She shook her head.

"Matt's right Tai. We're all tired anyway, besides it's almost sunset we should make camp." Before Tai could answer Tk was tapping Izzy on shoulder which caught most of our attention. Izzy was already sitting down, he knew this battle was won. His laptop sat in his lap and it was closed for once. He looked at Tk.

"Izzy what's _hallucinating_ mean?" Tk whispered. He didn't want anybody to hear, but we all heard. I was already pulling Sora behind me, I didn't want Tk to see her giggling. Tai, Izzy, Joe, and I all smiled while Mimi paid us no never mind.

"It means: seeing something that's not there." Izzy also whispered. Sora hadn't stopped yet and I could feel her forehead resting against my back. Her giggles were muffled so I'm assuming she's trying to keep herself quite.

"Like pretending?"

"Sort of." Izzy looked up at me. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged, but we were all still smiling. We couldn't help it, I mean seriously the kid's to cute.

"Come on Tk lets go get some firewood." Tk looked up at Tai and grinned.

"I bet I can get more than you!" Tk took off running.

"TK!" Patamon complained. Flapping his wings to catch up with his little digidestine.

"No way!" Tai shouted running after them. Agumon trailed behind. It was quite for a moment and then: "NO FAIR!" Tai was yelling and Tk, you could hear him laughing. The rest of us just went to sleep, except for Izzy and I. We stayed awake, maybe it was because we were talking.

"You're only half brothers?" I nodded. "Wow!"

"Yeah we share the same mother." Izzy nodded this time. His computer sat next to him in it's case and we were laying on our stomachs, just talking. "So why are you talking to me when you could be on your computer?" Izzy looked over at me.

"The computer can get boring." Tentomon came and sat in between us.

"Izzy just wants to make friends!"

"He has friends." I'm already his friend so I don't get why he would be trying to make friends.

"Nobody talks to me. When they do they're only asking me a question or asking me to figure something out. 'Izzy email Gennai!' Izzy do this, Izzy do that! I don't think I have friends, at least none that will stick around."

"Come on now Izzy. It's not that bad." Izzy shook his head.

"You're the only one who talks to me like I'm a person, not like I'm a computer. They ask me questions like I'm a Google bar. You talk to me a lot Matt." I shook my head.

"Tsk tsk, it's a shame. The cool dude talking to the computer geek. What has the world come to?"

"_Worlds_." Izzy corrected. We both started laughing.

"Be quite! I'm trying to sleep over here!" Mimi.

"So that's where the snoring was coming from!" Izzy faked his surprise just for Mimi's sake. I started laughing again and Mimi gasped.

"I DO NOT SNORE!" I could see both Sora and Joe were cracking up also.

"Palmon? Was it you?" Izzy asked, looking over at Palmon who was sitting next to Biyomon.

"No, I wasn't asleep. Besides digimon don't snore." Izzy and I glanced at each other.

"I beg to differ." Joe mumbled, pushing a sleeping Gomamon out from under him. "He snores like he's the abominable snowman."

"Tai snores like a monster truck!" Tk yelled as he started to put all the firewood he was carrying down. Patamon threw a few sticks down too.

"I do not!" Tai said throwing his pile down as well.

"Do too!" Tk said running over and sitting on my back with a leg on both sides. "Come on Matt, horsie!"

"I don't think so kid!" Tk put his arms around my neck.

"Come on big brother!" I pulled him off my back and threw him on the ground. He laughed and pounced on me. I fell backwards for his benefit and threw my arms up in front of my face. He started punching my arms until I knocked him off. I could see Tai's expression was shocked...everyone's was. After a minuet Izzy and the digimon started cheering and everyone else, well lets just say they were still trying to get over the shock of the over protective big brother wrestling with his little brother. I don't see why it's so surprising I mean we're guys, we like wrestling. Just as I was about to put Tk into a head-lock, there was a crash next to us and a girl laid there. Tk and I were closest so we made to her first. She looked about Tk's age and she looked a lot like Tai. They could be brother and sister. Tai made over just then and started freaking out.

"KARI!" The girl opened her eyes and looked around at all of us, her eyes widened when they reached Tai. She pointed her finger at him.

"You're supposed to be at camp!" Wow.

"Well you're supposed to be sick!"

"Mom dropped me off after you left. I guess she decided I was well enough to go to camp after all, but once I found you this huge wave of water appeared and I got stuck in it for a long time. Now I'm here!" Wow...that's weird. "My head hurts." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. Tai's expression softened. He helped her up.

"You'll be okay Kari." She nodded and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Tai, what's this?" She opened her hand to show him.

"It's a digivice...Izzy why would she have a digivice? I thought Gennai said they're only seven of us." Izzy glanced at me with and I-told-you-so look, before answering.

"I don't know Tai. Maybe he got the calculations wrong."

"Tai aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Tai looked confused for a moment.

"Oh yeah, well everyone this is my little sister Kari." Kari waved at us.

"Kari this is Izzy, Matt, Tk, Joe, Sora, and Mimi!" He pointed us out one by one to her. Okay so shouldn't he introduce the digimon too?

"Shouldn't you introduce the digimon too?" I asked

"Yeah, last I checked we're living too!" Gomamon jumped on Tai's head and Kari jumped.

"It talks!"

"You're scaring her Gomamon!"

"Give me a break Joe. We scared you when you first got here!" He's got a point.

"That's not the same, Joe's scared of everything!" Sora said. She's got a point too.

"How about we focus on getting dinner and a fire started and we can explain it to Kari then." I suggested. Izzy, Sora, and Joe nodded.

"I agree, lets eat. I'm starving." Mimi said. Tk grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the pile of firewood.

"Come on Matt teach me how to make a fire!"

"AGUMON!" I shouted as Tk continued to drag me. Everyone laughed and Agumon ran after us.

**So how was that? I don't think it was to bad on length  
so I'll update soon and R&R. Thx for reading  
I can't wait to hear you feed back!!**

**Bee lya xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Digitally Together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

We all gathered around the camp fire after we finished eating. Tai wanted to go first on explaining everything to Kari. Matt rolled his eyes and shrugged. Matt only thinks he's cool, but he doesn't fool me. He's normal just like the rest of us and he doesn't get special treatment. He's actually really cute. WAIT! What am I thinking, I can't fall for him. We have nothing in common! As I watched him, he talked to Izzy as if they were best friends or something. Matt must like him or just thinks he's better to talk to than Tai. I looked over at Kari she looked interested in what Tai had to say, but something did seem to be bothering her.

"Tai, if I'm a digidestine like you then how come I don't have a digimon?" Tai looked baffled. He looked around, hoping somebody would come forward with an answer. Matt saved him.

"Your digimon is probably still looking for you Kari. The digimon wait for their partners, maybe you just didn't land where you were supposed to." Tk nodded in agreement. Tai looked relieved.

"If Matt says it, it's true." Izzy rolled over on his side. His shoulders were shaking with laughter. I could tell he was trying to hide it from Tk. Matt grinned and kick Izzy's foot.

"I wouldn't say that exactly."Matt mumbled, then looked over at Izzy. "Shut up!" He added kicking his foot again. Izzy laughed harder in response to this. Everyone was looking at them weird. That wasn't there usual. Matt is supposed to be ignoring everyone but Tk and Izzy's nose was suppose to be in his computer. WHAT"S GOING ON WITH THEM? Their acting as if they've been best friends for years. Boys are so confusing. After a while everyone was sleeping; I wasn't all to sleepy because of the nap I had taken earlier. Matt and Izzy were talking, i know it's rude to ease drop but I couldn't help it.

"So what do you think of Sora?" Why would Izzy ask something like that.

"I don't know, She's nice. Why?" Matt kind of sounded nervous. Izzy must of heard it too, because he turned to look at him.

"She's always staring at you. Does talking about her bother you?" Oh no. Izzy why would you do this. Now he's going to ask me about it later.

"She can't help herself, I'm just _that_ good looking. What girl doesn't stare at me?" Oh give me a break! '_What girl doesn't look at me?'_Seriously? He's so full of himself. "And no, it doesn't really bother me to talk about Sora."

"Do you like her?" Matt gave Izzy a confused look.

"Who?" Typical blond.

"Sora. Do you like Sora?" I'm going to kill Izzy.

"Yeah, like I said she's nice."

"Oh." Matt looked over at Izzy who was laying on his back and sighed.

"There's just something about her that just makes her so...." Izzy smirked. His eyes narrowing, it was the sort of look that made Matt crack up.

"You can't stop thinking about, can you?" WHAT?

"What?" Matt's voice was full of disbelief. Seeing Izzy's smirk he added: "You're off your rocker!" There's no way Mr. Cool could have me stuck in his head! Matt's right, Izzy is off his rocker! Matt looked back at Izzy who raised his eyebrows. "Alright! She's cute and she's fun. She's nice. She's different." ...this is weird...I can't believe it.

"So I was right?" Matt nodded.

"Yeah, okay, you were right." Izzy laughed.

"I usually am, but you know you're going to have to fight Tai for her!" Why would he have to fight Tai.

"No. There's no competition, Izzy." He's right Tai is my best friend. "There's no point. She's always with Tai, so Tai can have her." That's not what I wanted to hear. "I'm not going to my fight friend over a girl." Izzy nodded in agreement. What makes them think that Tai likes me and who said that they could talk about me as if I'm a toy? I'm _not_ a toy. Both Izzy and Matt sat up and looked at me...did I just say that out allowed?

"How long have you been awake?" Amazing choice of words Matt.

"I'm sorry..." Matt shrugged and lay back down. I looked at Izzy who hid his face behind his laptop. It's amazing how they can act like what they were talking about wasn't important. That's kind of depressing.

**Well that's it for this chapter  
I couldn't really think of much of Sora  
so as you can see this be what I came up with.**

**R&R ideas welcome.  
**

**Bee lya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Digitally Together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Matt didn't stress over the fact that Sora now knows he likes her. Although Sora seemed to think it was best to avoid and ignore him. She did the same for me also. Matt keeps apologizing as if loosing Sora as a friend was his fault. It wasn't. He didn't know Sora had been awake and I brought up the conversation so it was nobody's fault. Besides, Sora shouldn't have been ease-dropping. Tai was getting very suspicious as to what was going on. We kept cool whenever Tai would question us. We came up with some pretty outrageous stories! Tai is very gullible.

"Hey! Izzy!" I looked up from my computer screen. I'd been pretending to be doing something productive while Tai gave everyone jobs. Solitaire is pretty productive, huh? Matt had called me. "What's up, man?" Matt glanced at the computer screen. "Skipin' out on work, huh? Creative thinking." Never thought Matt was even the slightest bit intelligent, but he's surprised me over the last few weeks. Well I guess I can't say that, because I don't really know how long it's been.

"Thanks. I guess." Matt chuckled and sat down beside me.

"I am so bored. Tai's trying to keep us busy and god forbid Mimi has anything to do with it. She's going off like a bomb." Matt sighed. "Poor Kari. She seems pretty embarrassed." I shrugged in response. Matt met my gaze. "We're running low on firewood, there's no food and we've been in the same camp spot since Kari got here." Matt whispered. "What's Tai's deal." I sighed.

"I've been pondering the same thing. I think I've come up with a conclusion."

"Which would be?" I could see Sora out of the corner of my eye and I knew she was ease-dropping again, because she kept getting closer to us.

"He's protecting Kari. I believe he's scared to put Kari in harm's way."

"I feel the same way about Tk, but that's never stopped us from doing our jobs."

"There is a difference in gender."

"It doesn't matter. We all have a job to do here. All eight of us are digidestines. All eight of us are here to save the digital world! That's what we're meant to do! He needs to suck it up and start acting like a leader." I could see the scowl on Sora's face as Matt said these things. It was pretty upsetting to hear, but Matt was right. Kari walked up to us all of the sudden. I could see Sora's curious look.

"Hey, Matt?" Kari had her innocent look on her face as she looked at Matt. Matt fell for it every time. She has him wrapped around her little finger.

"What's up, kid?" Kari looked back at Tai and then back at Matt.

"How come we are still here? Tai said that we were sent here to save the digimon. Shouldn't we be out there saving them instead of sitting here?" Just as Matt was about to answer Tk ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Matt, I'm hungry." Matt sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Sora rolled her eyes. Tk frowned.

"Mattie!" Tk whined. Matt smiled at the nickname. Must be history with that. I could see Sora actually looking at us now.

"Yeah, alright. I'll get you some food, just chill for a minuet." His gaze returned to Kari. "I'm not sure what's going on with your brother, but your dead right. We should be out there!" I nodded in agreement. Sora look like she agreed even though she didn't want too. Matt stood. "Come on, Izzy. I need your logical back up." I closed my laptop and stood also.

"My logical back up is at your service." Matt grinned. We followed Tk and Kari over to where Tai stood arguing with Mimi.

"I. Don''t. Want. To." Mimi said every word sternly, turning away from Tai. Mimi obviously really didn't want to do whatever it was that Tai had asked of her, because she was not giving up this argument like she usually does.

"Mimi, you're a part of the team! You have to help!" Tai stated, spotting Matt. "Come on Matt, you agree right?" Matt sighed. He was on nobody's team, but mine today.

"As much as I love to pick fights with our beloved Mimi, I'll have to pass. With that said, Izzy and I have a bone to pick with you." Oh wonderful, say my name first. Tai's gaze moved over to me. He seemed surprised. I usually don't add my two since unless it's really necessary.

"What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering when you plan on leading us out of here?"

"What do you mean?" Typical Tai.

"We've been here longer than we should have. We're out of food and there are still Digimon to be saved. We're sitting here on out butts while Etemon is tormenting more Digimon."

"Um...well...I just thought we could use a break." Tai grinned. Now that can't be true. Tai's not a break taker. He likes moving forward. Matt wasn't buying it either. Sora and Joe had made there way over now.

"Yeah and I turned into a fairy princess." Matt mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"The fact is Tai, Tk and Kari are younger than us and need to eat more than the six of us older kids. We're out of food now and need to restock, but also need to get moving. Etemon could pop up at any moment while we're taking this so called break! If he finds out about Kari and knows her Digimon is out there somewhere. He might go after it!" I hope that's logical enough for Matt. Kari gasped.

"I don't want my Digimon to get hurt! TAI! We have to go find it!" Kari said pulling on Tai's shirt.

"B-but, it's dangerou-"

"I don't care! It's my Digimon. You'd do it if it were yours!" Tai sighed.

"Fine we'll split up and look for food." Tai glanced at Matt and I. "We'll leave in the morning." Matt turned and grinned in triumph at me. Prodigious! We did it!

**Okay...well apparently I can only think  
when I'm in Matt's POV...hmm...I dunno.  
Well R&R. Sorry for lateness. Was stuck on this one.**

**Ideas are more than welcome.  
**

**Bee lya**


End file.
